New Years, a new life
by Geminifan
Summary: Set in Ash's and Misty's wedding on new year's eve. Some things happen to change lives . Conetestshipping and ikarishipping implied Pokeshipping.


_**Dawn**_

The cool air felt nice on my hot skin. I could breath freely here then inside. It was a bit more crowed then what I liked. I looked up past the large snow flakes to the moon shining brightly tonight. I could hear the laughing from the party going on behind me. Why would they not? It was new years eve. Yet I could not seem to be truly happy about it. I should be happy Misty and Ash were married and dancing. This was a bog night for them, yet I couldn't seem to find that smile that wasn't fake. Misty and May knew me well enough to know that. They had asked me what was wrong, I didn't know.

I felt the snow melting on my skin now. I only had one sleeve on my dress, it was a beautiful rich purple. Misty didn't care about the colors as much as the style. May had one like me, but in a bright fiery red. It hugged our curves and seemed to float around our legs as we walked. Well that's what I was told, I caught a lot of people looking at me. Mostly the guys, I didn't really care though. I could hear foot steps behind me and I didn't need to turn to know who it was.

" What are you doing out here in the cold?" Came May's voice, she leaned out looking to the night with me. " The parties inside, were it's warm."

" Along with a crowd of people." I smiled. " I'm surprised that I haven't got anything on my dress." We laughed a little at the small miracle. Then the small pain from before seemed to creep back to my heart, like part of it was missing.

" You know, you could call him." May stated looking at me. I felt a small pit in stomach, yet I knew who she meant. I placed my chin on my arms looking to the land before me.

" I can't, I doubt he even cares about me." I said. I figured it was true, we might have gone on a journey for a little bit. I don't think he even really wanted to go with me. I felt May's hand gently on my shoulder, I looked up to see a small warm smile on her face.

" Well come inside before you turn into a popsicle Alright?" She said walking back inside. I sighed and stood up to go back inside, I thought I could see a shadow of someone. I figured it was nothing and walked back inside. I ended up sitting in a chair and the end of a table close to the door. I took a sip of my drink and watched everyone around me.

_**May**_

I watched Dawn walk back in with a frown on her face. I didn't think she knew about it, it was so strange to see her so sad. I was a little glad when as she closed her eyes for a moment that a head of purple hair came in. He walked over to Ash and Misty who where dancing a little. A tap from him to Ash made them stop. Ash grinned and held out his hand. Paul took it and looked around. Ash laughed and pointed, I smiled a little as it was to Dawn.

" May, come on. " Drew said taking my hand and pulling me to the dance floor. I giggled as he did so, then we danced slowly. I soon had my head on his shoulder and my hands around his neck. His hands on my hips, his head in my shoulder. I was happy to be here, with the man I loved. We had been dating for about a year now and I loved it. Every moment that I was with him, I wondered if he felt the same.

" May, I love you." He whispered, his breath tickling my skin.

" I love you to Drew." I grinned. To my surprise he let me go. His warmth was gone, I felt a little funny with out it. He pulled something from his pocket. A small box, and got down on one knee. I didn't hear the count down lost in Drew's eyes.

" Well then May, would you do the honor of being my wife?" He asked. I felt tears roll down my face. I fell to my knees and hugged him tightly.

" Yes." I said. I sat back as he placed the ring on my finger, the cool metal felt a little funny. We stood up as after he placed it there.I looked down to see it was in the shape of a rose, the petals made of ruby with a small emerald stone in the middle. It was beautiful. I looked up and my lips found his, a tender kiss as the crowd cheered.

" ABOUT TIME!" Ash called above everyone. I felt a blush creeping to my cheeks.

_**Dawn**_

I watched Drew and May for a long while. They were so happy, and just as the clock hit midnight he was on his knees her arms wrapped around him.

" That's so romantic." I said day dreaming a little to myself about my one day. A purple headed guy I pictured suddenly on his knee. I blushed a little and tried to keep the image away. Then I felt someone behind me. I didn't look back as I didn't know who it was. It was a little creepy then I felt something go around my neck. It was cool I looked down to see not a rope but a pearl necklace. Hands now held my hair as they struggled to put it on. I knew that grunt of anger and I pulled my hair up.

" Thanks." Paul said. I stood up and hugged him with out even thinking about how he might not like it. TO my surprise he hugged me back.

" Paul! You came!" I said a few tears coming to my eyes.

" Ash would not let me say no." He said. His deep voice reverberating in his chest. It felt nice to be in his arms, to soon his arms fell from me and to took a step back.

" You know I'm not good with this kind of thing." He said. I knew he didn't like parties, but...Wait was that a blush on Paul's face?!

" Well you can just leave." I said. The sadness in my voice was more then I wanted. Then Paul took my hand and a frown was on his face.

" That's...not what I meant." He said grunting to himself again. " Dawn...Would you...Go out to dinner with me?"

I was half tempted to say that it was midnight and that it was a little late for it,. I knew that he was trying his best to ask me out with out sounding what he thought was stupid.

" On one condition." I said, I pulling my hand free from his. I placed in on my chin like I was thinking. He waited there showing no emotion.

" We keep doing this." I said and took his hand again his fingers found their way between mine as we walked out. A small smirk on Paul's face.

_**Happy Holiday's everyone! **_


End file.
